nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
1600 Penn
1600 Penn was an Syndication network single-camera sitcom series created by Josh Gad, Jon Lovett & Jason Winer. The show aired from December 17, 2012 to March 28, 2013, lasting for one season & 13 episodes. Synopsis The series centered on the dysfunctional Gilchrest family living in the White House with father Dale as the president, his trophy wife Emily, overachieving teen daughter Becca who becomes pregnant, couch potato son Skip, unusual middle school daughter Marigold and young genius son, Xander. Cast *Bill Pullman as President Dale Gilchrest *Jenna Elfman as Emily Nash Gilchrest *Josh Gad as Skip Gilchrest *Martha MacIsaac as Becca Gilchrest *Amara Miller as Marigold Gilchrest *Benjamin Stockham as Xander Gilchrest *Andre Holland as Marshall Malloy Production Casting Brittany Snow had originally been cast as the eldest daughter Becca, but was replaced by MacIsaac. Reception "1600 Penn" received mixed reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gives the series a rating of 43%, based on 35 reviews, with the site's critical consensus reading, "Broad but likeable, 1600 Penn unfortunately doles out its jokes unevenly and lacks the cutting wit necessary to meet its satirical aims." On Metacritic, the series has a score of 55 out of 100, based on 36 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". David Hinkley of the New York Daily News gave the series 1 out of 5 stars and said "it was clearly designed to be good silly fun. It nails one out of three. It's silly." He called the First Family "annoying... sitcom stereotypes" and said that it "mines none of the more subtle and satisfying possibilities of poking fun at a staid institution. It's more like a drug-fueled Saturday Night Live sketch that won't end. Fortunately, 1600 Penn probably will." Tim Surette of TV.com said that the show is "what happens when network executives think a screeching buffoon equals laughs" and that the jokes elicit responses of "mostly tumbleweeds and cricket chirps". Paste's Ross Bonaime also criticized the characters and said, "please, oh please, make the show actually funny... maybe it should just be put out of its misery." Vicki Hyman of The Star-Ledger graded the show a "D" and said, "you'd be forgiven for thinking it was a relic of the 1980s or 1990s", adding that the show was looking for "viewers who have lax requirements about actual humor in their comedies." Paul Meekin of Star Pulse noted that the show was unable to escape the footprint of The West Wing and wondered if it was "a years-late West Wing parody, a humorous and fresh take on presidential politics, or somewhere in between?" answering, "it's neither. It's actually quite godawful." One less critical review came from Hank Stuever of The Washington Post, who called it "formulaic" but said, "give a few points to 1600 Penn for trying." He also noted that "there's no danger of a partisan storyline or any resemblance to the current administration." Maureen Ryan of The Huffington Post called Josh Gad "by far the best thing about this show" and hoped that if the show were cancelled, he find a better vehicle for his talents. Episode List Season 1 #Putting Out Fires (12\17\2012) #The Skiplantic Ocean (01\13\2013) #So You Don't Wanna Dance? (01\17\2013) #Meet the Parent (01\24\2013) #Frosting\Nixon (02\07\2013) #Skip the Tour (02\21\2013) #To The Ranch (02\28\2013) #Live from the Lincoln Bedroom (03\07\2013) #Game Theory (03\14\2013) #The Short Happy Life of Reba Cadbury (03\21\2013) #Dinner, Bath, Puzzle (03\21\2013) #Bursting the Bubble (03\28\2013) #Marry Me, Baby (03\28\2013) Category:2010s television shows Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 endings Category:Syndication